Everyone Has a Glass House
by Dark Cat Queen
Summary: Those in who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones. Every pony is about to learn that everyone has a glass house and when someone's is broken they tend to get angry.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Just the same old battered noise, I don't own anything except for the story I'm written here. But this is the only disclaimer I'm doing for this story; it gets tiring to repeat it over and over again for every chapter.

~Author's rant: Well here we are once again with another fanfiction being added before I finished one of my others but I promise that I am working on the others as well I'm just getting ideas about new stories. Which is great! I've been on a really long writer's block and I was beginning to get worried. But anyways I have decided to write this one because I wasn't really happy about my last one but I decided it's time I take this series and make it mine. It's cute, adorable and relaxing to watch but it's time to add some Dark Cat Queen flavor and you all know how I am. So we'll see how this one goes and I promise that I will be updating more on my other stories. Well here we go enjoy my lovely readers...~

~~~~~~**Everyone Has a Glass House**~~~~~~~

**Chapter One**

"I told you. Didn't I tell you to never return?" I screamed as I watched the teen tremble on the floor, "You didn't listen. It's your damn fault you have to deal with this. I told you to never return because what you did was unspeakable!" I screamed again as I kicked the teen in anger. She yelped in pain as I sneered in disgust, how this child could have ever been my student was beyond me. I must have been insane or blind to not see how destroyed she was back then but then again she had been so innocent back then.

Turning away from her and headed towards my thrown, I needed to finish this up now. I didn't have time to deal with this anymore. Sitting upon my thrown I took a hold of my staff and looked at her as she cried on the floor, just a whimpering, quivering mess of a teen. 'Pathetic'

"Twilight Sparkle since you disobeyed the terms of your banishment to Ponyville; you will now be banished to the land beyond all kingdoms ruled by pony tribe. You will be banished Abyss and if you ever return…let's say you'll wish you never had. Guards! Take this abomination to the Abyss!" I ordered as I watched my guards roughly snatch the girl up by her hair and drag her out as she begged for forgiveness. Closing my eyes as the door slammed shut, I took a deep breath as I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders, "What you did was for the best sister." My sister said as she brushed my multicolored from my face.

I didn't say anything as I continued to listen to the screams of Twilight Sparkle get farther and farther away, 'I hope so sister.'

-To Be Continued….

~ Well there you go my dear readers, I hope it intrigued you into wanting more? I do hope so but even if it didn't, I shall write more anyways because I want to. I hope to have some reviews to read sooner or later and I hope you all enjoy this and look forward to the next chapter. Hope to see you all here soon


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: refer to earlier chapters**

~Author's Rant: Welcome Back my readers. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter or teaser as it seemed more fittingly to be called. I know you all are probably wondering what is going on but that shall all soon begin to unfold in a twisted dark road and I hope you all are along for the ride. One thing I did forget to mention, most, not all, the main characters will be humans but they refer to themselves as ponies. Some though will still be ponies or I might get creative and do something fun with them. Make them into half ponies. But anyways without further pause, enjoy chapter 2….

~~~~~**Chapter 2**

"One…two…three…four…" she murmured as she sat there in the hot unforgiving sun light. She had been sitting there for a long time now. I don't know where she came from but I do know there was something strange about her. Something very strange…

Slithering closer to the teen I wondered if maybe she was broken. All she did was sit there and count over and over again. Peering up at the sun as it rested in its highest point of the day I wondered where this strange teen had come from. 'Probably from Ponyville or the royal city or anywhere else in a Equestria' I hissed angrily. Oh how I hate those ponies. They had banished me here long ago after I had done some things they hadn't liked to their world but what is life without a little chaos?

Carefully slithering closer to the teen I came to circle behind her and get a very much closer look at her. Her purple eyes were very much unfocused as if she was in a whole another world that only existed in her mind. I decided to test how far I could go with this girl as I nudge her with my snout but all she did was fall over like a limp rag doll.

This girl was really gone, buried within her mind. But just maybe…maybe there was some use for her. Smiling slightly as I wrapped my tail around her waist, I allowed my wings to sprout from my back as took off and headed to my home. 'Opportunity has finally come knocking.'

**Those in Glass houses shouldn't cast the first stone**

_"Do you understand what you have done?" Rarity screamed as she tried to attack me but was stopped by Rainbow Dash. "He's dead! Spike is dead and it's all your fault! You stupid selfish bitch!" she continued to scream as tears began to spill from her eyes._

_ The truths in her words were like daggers in my already bleeding heart. I had killed the one person who was more family to my own brother. My stupid need and desire for knowledge caused me to ignore all the risk, ignore every danger and now look what happened. Spike is dead. _

_ Spike is dead and he's not coming back._

_ The slamming of the door pulled my attention as several guards came in and surrounded us, "Twilight Sparkle you are summoned to appear before Princess Celestia immediately. Come with us." One of them said as one from behind me pushed me forward. I looked at my friends in hopes that they would provide some help but none of them even looked at me._

_ The guards were rough brutes as they kept pushing me towards the carriage. Climbing into the back I was shut in by myself, left in the darkness alone with my thoughts. _

_ Tears leaked from my eyes unwilling as the scene from earlier today kept playing over and over again in my mind. Everything was fine. The journey had been long and difficult but we were there. The prize, the storm's eye, was within reach but like an idiot I didn't think of any dangers that could have been in that cave._

_ Running in there like a fool so focused on getting my prize I didn't notice the dragons coming out of the shadows. And why won't they have been there? The storm's eyes belonged to them and they were the treasure protectors. I never even seen that one coming as he ran up behind me with his scythe ready to kill me and he should have but things never go as they should. Spike was there in a blur pushing me out of way as the scythe came down._

_ There was so much blood but it was Spike's scream that kept bouncing around in my head, ripping me apart with every painful sound. We both fell to the floor as I cradled his body to mine. "Spike!" I cried as I tried to pull him back with me as the dragon got ready to strike again._

_ Applejack luckily came to my rescue along with Rainbow Dash as the fought the dragon off. Fluttershy and Rarity came over and helped me lay Spike flat on the ground as we tried to stop the blood. Fluttershy quickly ripped her jacket and pressed it against his wound as I cradled his head in my lap. _

_I remember Rarity holding his hand trying to get him to stay awake but she was failing. Spike's venom green eyes were slowly becoming unfocused and he was struggling to stay awake and all I could do was stare into them. His face was slowly becoming cold as my hands rested on his cheeks and he kept jerking and was having a hard time breathing._

_I could have done something for him. I knew I could. I could have summoned my magick and saved him but I couldn't. I was paralyzed._

_Even when Rarity grabbed my shoulders and began shaking me violently, screaming for me to snap out of it and do something I still did nothing. Fluttershy had done everything she could but she wasn't able to do magick. She was a pegasus and even if Rarity was a unicorn like me, she had not magical training. I could have saved him…but I didn't._

**Even the strongest can become weak in the right situations**

~Well that is all for this chapter. It's not as long as I would like it to be but it's not bad. I'm only getting started and I'm still trying to figure out how to do this. Oh how I love the journeys we go through to right a good story, I really do. Also I'm looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested. Message me if you're interested and we'll see if it'll work out because I make mistakes quite a bit and most of the time because I'm dyslexic I won't notice them. So any help is appreciated even if it's just a review because I love hearing what you all have to say. But anyways I will be working on the next chapter soon and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and as always read, review and enjoy


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: refer to earlier chapters**

~Author's note: Well here we are on chapter three. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I have a lot going on right now as some of you may know if you read any of my other stories. There is a reason I didn't add this one to it and that is because I'm working on it right now and will be working on it along with whichever one of the stories wins. So that is my reason for not adding this one. **I'm still looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested.** So without further hesitation here is chapter 3 of our story…

**Chapter 3**

'It's going to storm.' I thought as I moved my tangled blonde hair out of my face before placing my hat back on. The wind whipped around with a vengeance as dark storm clouds crawled over the sky. The apple trees swayed violently as apples fell to the ground with a thud. There was a time when I would have panicked at the thought of any of those apples being wasted like this but now I couldn't care less. Holding my hat in place with one hand as I stuck the other in my pocket, I let myself wonder through the apple trees. I knew I should get back to the house and be safe from the storm that was brewing but I didn't want to.

I kept walking through the apple trees even when lightening began to strike at the ground with no mercy, I don't know where I'm going but I just kept walking. I wasn't the same as I was before. I knew I wasn't. I worked just as hard as I used to but I no longer cared as much as I did before. Ever since that day I haven't been able to look at the world the same. So many bad things happened…so many bad memories…

"Applejack?" a small voice muttered as an equally small hand clasped onto mine as I slowly looked down to see Applebloom burying her face in my side. I carefully let go of my hat and placed my hand on her head as I looked around to see where I had let my feet take me and wouldn't you know it I was at the once known Cutie Mark Crusaders club house. Smiling slightly as I couldn't help but remember some of the good memories that etched themselves into the wood of the house but then again…there also were some darker ones.

"Can we go home?" Applebloom whispered as she clung to me as the lightning struck a tree nearby lighting it on fire. I leaned down and picked up my sister and cradled her against me as I let my feet once again lead the way. Applebloom hated storms as much as I should but for some reason I love them now. Maybe because it reminded me of everything that has happened to us. Reminded me of every little disturbing disgusting thing that happened to Applebloom, to Granny Smith, to Big Macintosh, to me.

Finally I reached the house where Big Mac was standing, staring at the sky lost in his own world. Standing beside him, I too looked at the sky, watching as it darkened and angrier. Applebloom moved so she could grab onto her big brother while holding on to me because for some reason she felt safe with us. The two people who failed to saved her when she needed it the most and became victims ourselves.

I felt Big Mac move closer to me and wrap his arm around my shoulders as the clouds finally broke and the rain began to pour. The smell of wet earth began to fill the air as the wind kept lashing across the land and lightning kept stabbing the earth as we stood on the porch of our home, lost in memories of a night just like this.

**Even a Beaten Dog Will Attack if Pushed Into a Corner**

_"Applejack!" Rainbow Dash screamed another dragon came out from the shadows and wrapped a rope around Applejack's neck. Slowly looking up I remember seeing Applejack fighting against the dragon but she was losing. Rainbow was too busy with the other dragon to help her. She was only one pegasus._

_ "Hold on Applejack I'm coming!" Rarity had yelled as she quickly bent down and gave Spike a kiss before whispering something in his ear then she took off to help Applejack. She had picked up a thick stick from the cave floor and began swinging it at the dragon but it had little effect._

_ When I looked back at Fluttershy, I remember her getting desperate as she kept pressing against the wound and saying something. I don't remember what she had said. I just remember a loud buzzing noise seemed to surround me as I looked back down at Spike. I knew he was dying and I could have helped him but for some reason I was gone._

_ I remember more and more dragons coming out of the darkness of the cave. We must have found a nest and now they were going to kill us all. Even that thought at the time couldn't get me to move. It seemed like I had been frozen. I was only able to watch as Applejack was taken down then Rarity then Rainbow Dash then Pinkie Pie and finally they got Fluttershy and then me. After that all I remember is watching Spike lay there in the middle of a couple of the bigger dragons before one raised an axe and ended it all._

**It's always easier to stay out of it then to get involved**

Well there is chapter 3. I know the chapters are shorter then what I usually do but I don't want to reveal too much yet but soon the length will improve and more will happen in one chapter. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far and I'll have more up soon. Remember if you're a fan to any of my other stories then you need to go vote on the one you want me to complete. You have until June 1st and you can either vote on the poll on my profile, a message or in a review. Whichever you want to do plus I'm looking for a beta reader, if you're interested let me know! Thank you for reading and as always read, review and enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: refer to earlier chapters **

~Well here we are for chapter 4, we're moving along quite nicely and I hope you all are eager to get on to the next chapter. Just a few quick things before moving on, still **looking for a beta reader** so if you're interested, I'm interested. Lol also if you're a fan to some of my other stories please vote on the one you want to see finished before June 1st. Hmm other than that there is nothing, so enjoy chapter 4…

**Chapter 4**

'I hate this place.' I thought as I stared at the dress shop that I spent most of my life working in and for what? Nothing. Nothing at all. I had nothing in my life that made me happy any longer. Everything I cared for was dead and all I had left was this stupid shop with these stupid dresses.

Scowling in disgust as I suddenly decided to flip the table in front of me and as it crash to the floor I let lose one rageful scream. My scream echoed through my entire pathetic little store but no one but me heard it. Finally the last note of the scream was squeezed out of me as I fell forward in my chair. 'I'm so tired. Why am I so tired?' I wonder as I limply got up and began walking towards the stairs. I want to go upstairs.

These damn stairs never seem to end as I slowly, limply forced myself to take each step. My rage had been tamed for now by the screaming and now I was tired but I would only be for so long. I would soon be full of rage and storming through this putrid place once again.

Finally I stepped up the last stair and turned to face a door that remained untouched from my rage unlike the walls that were now full of holes or the doors that were broken in half and slung across the room. No this room was safe from all my rage because it was too precious. It couldn't be replaced.

My hand settled over the handle with hesitation as I took a deep breath before I began to turn the handle and slowly push the door open. The room had been the same since the last day she had been here. Crayons and paper strung on the floor along with random articles of clothing. Bed was unmade and make up was left open on the vanity, showing she had been in a hurry before she had last left.

It still took all my will power to place one foot in front of the other to enter this room. Ever since the day Sweetie Bell had been killed I clung yet ran from everything that reminded me of her. I lost Spike and then I lost her and all those ponies that called themselves my friends just disappeared.

I couldn't blame them though. Hell had come to Ponyville and it left very few survivors untouched by its cruel caresses. Lowering myself onto the bed I let the fading smell of my little sister wash over me as the rage slowly built itself back up. The rage loved to claw at my very core and it love to control me when it could. Standing up abruptly and stalking out of the room and slamming the door closed once again as I once again sealed away all of my memories as I went to destroy something else.

**There is only one cure for rage and that is self forgiveness, which is the hardest medicine to get**

_I remember laughter. Laughter that echoed off every wall of the cave that the dragons drug us down. I didn't know where they were taking us. How could I? I hadn't even known that there were dragons here. This lack of information scared me. I was so used to knowing everything, being prepared for something. _

_ Looking around I couldn't help but wonder where they were taking us. What were they going to do with us? Were they going to kill us like they did to Spike or would they do something else? It was funny because I didn't care. I still didn't care if what happened to us. All I could truly give a damn about was the one who I got killed because of my stupidity. _

_ The dragons took us to a cell and threw us all in and left. The impact of the ground hurt but for some reason I liked it. The rough, jagged stone digging into my skin let me know I was still alive because I could feel the pain pulsing from every injured spot. Suddenly a new pain tore threw me as someone ripped me up by my hair and drug me to my feet. "You stupid useless bitch!" an angry voice rang out as a fist slammed into my face. I barely realized it was Rarity attacking me. _

_ She kept hitting and kicking at me but I couldn't make myself do anything other than laugh. The pain felt good, it felt so freaking good. To make matters better my laughter seem to enrage Rarity as she screamed and began to hit harder and faster before finally the others pulled her away._

_ "Rarity stop! This isn't helping us." Rainbow Dash yelled but Rarity didn't care. She kept trying to come at me as Applejack and Rainbow Dash struggled to restrain her. Fluttershy appeared at my side to help me but I didn't want help. Pushing her off I moved to where I was leaning up against the wall watching them all. Their voices were clearer than they were earlier; the buzzing noise had gone away a little but was still ever present._

_ "Why should I stop? She deserves it! That bitch let Spike die. She has the power to help him and she did nothing! She has done nothing at all for us but let everything happen! She brought us here and now look what has happened!" Rarity screams as she continues to struggle against her friends. "I hate you! Do you hear me? I hate you Twilight Sparkle! I hate you!"_

Well that is all for this chapter. I hope everyone is enjoying it. Please review and tell me what you think. Chapter 5 should probably be along in the next couple days but we shall see. Remember to vote on which one of my stories you'd like to see finished next if you read any of the others. But remember read, review and enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: refer to earlier chapters**

~Well everyone here we are at chapter 5. I'd like to thank the people that have been reviewing and favoriting this story, I'm glad you all enjoy it and that's what keeps me updating. I love knowing that people are actually interested in the story so please review as much as you like. Anyways on with chapter 5…

Chapter 5

'I wonder why we must be all so different yet the same.' I wondered as I watched Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake sit and stare out the window. They had been doing that ever since their dad had left a couple months ago and failed to come back. Mrs. Cake had already given up hope on her husband coming back because one simply doesn't disappear without warning anymore. With all the crap that has been happening its come to be a well known fact that if they don't come back within a week of when they were suppose to then they are probably dead.

'We have so much in common expect three things. Unicorns have that horn in the middle of their heads and the pegasus have wings and earth ponies have nothing but strong wills' I thought as I began to pull my tame hair in ponytail. My hair used to be crazy and just awesome. It represented my personality, my drive, my ability to make people smile but now it was gone. Everything was gone. Life in Ponyville wasn't the same as it was a couple years ago. It was one of the many places in Equestria that was full of misery and mistrust.

Sighing as I got up and headed over to the kids, I couldn't help but wonder what the world will be like to them when they got my age. Would they have any innocents left in them? They both looked at me with their big eyes before scooting over and offering a place for me to sit. I could feel the corners of my mouth lifting up wanting to form a smile but it died very quickly. Sliding up on the table which the twins sat on and crossing my legs before the twins climbed up on my lap and stared at out the window.

I let my hand pet their hair as they continued to watch for their dad. Some part of me wanted to tell them to give up and move on, tell them that their dad was never coming back. Part of me wanted to let them know the truth about the world the same way I had. That no one is ever truly happy and that we are all cruel on the inside. We are all monsters.

A scream resounded that startled all of us. Cradling the twins closer to me as I felt my heart speed up as the sounds of chaos from downstairs began to get louder. Quickly I moved the twins off my lap and headed for the door and made my way towards the stairs. Moving down the stairs only enough to where I could peer into the kitchen I once again felt fear in my heart. Several men had broken into the house and had Mrs. Cake down on the ground and were beating her without mercy while some stragglers raided the house.

Moving back up the stairs quietly and jogging back to the twin's room and quickly scooping them up and heading out of them room. 'Need somewhere to hide but where? I can't be obvious!' I thought as I quickly looked around frequently for some place to hide. "Move it up stairs boys! Let's see if we can't find something else to play with! The old lady broke." One of the people yelled.

Looking back down the hall as I heard them stomping up the stairs I quickly pushed open the door to my right and went in and quickly closed it. The twins whimpered in my arms as they huddled into my shirt as I looked around the room. I was in the storage closet and I need somewhere to hide now!

Quickly moving around the bags of flour I found a small hole for the twins to crawl into. Setting them down in the hole I the shh sign and before moving the floor back in place and quickly going over and forcing myself in between the large crates and waited. It wasn't long before they came into the room, throwing things around, yelling and hollering, looking for whatever they thought was worth their time.

Lying on the ground as they shuffled and pulled things out of the way and I could feel the fear welling up inside me as they kept getting closer and closer to me. The crates were more interesting to them then the flour bags and for that I was thankful. I pushed myself back farther until I hit the wall, breathing deeply as I pulled my legs close to me and laid my head on the floor and waited.

"These people have nothing but flour, sugar and freaking sweets! This is not what we need!" one of the men yelled as he shoved a crate directly back into me, trapping me in place. "Yeah this was a waste of time." Another said as they began to file out of them room. I didn't move as I listen to them continue to pillage the house, hoping to find something worth their while. It seemed like forever before they finally left, the room had become dark from the sun setting but finally I think they were gone.

Moving around slightly, I worked to push the crate back and slowly it budge inch by inch until I could finally slither my way out. Finally I was free and I wasted no time getting to the twins, pushing back the flour bags to reveal the two of them sitting there huddled together gave me some relief. Scooping them up I quickly walk to their room, I ignore the mess as I sat them down and began packing bags for the both of them. We couldn't stay here now.

Throwing the bags over my shoulder before picking up the twins and headed towards the stairs. I didn't want the twins to see what had happened to their mother but you had to pass the kitchen to get out of the house. Looking down at the twins to see they had their faces buried in my chest, I took a deep breath and hoped they stayed that way.

Walking down the stairs I quickly avoided all the stuff that had been strung across the floor and almost ran for the door but even though I didn't want to, my eyes were drawn to Mrs. Cake and in looking at her mangled body, I lost all faith in this world. 'I have one or two reason to live and they were in my arms and I will stay alive for them.' I thought as I exited the bakery for one last time and headed off into the world, to where I didn't know but we would end up somewhere.

**Watching someone kill an adult is traumatizing but watching someone kill a child is destroying**

_It amazed me that being alone and not eating or drinking for days didn't kill me. I remember that after the first couple days each one of my friends had been taken away by a different dragon. A dragon that had taken a liking to them, I guess you could say I was lucky that none of them wanted me but I didn't. I felt like a horrible person. I felt like trash._

_ I had come back a little while after I was left alone. I had lost controlled and screamed and freaked out all over the place. But you know what? It didn't help at all. After my fit I fell to the ground and that's where I was going to stay until I died._

_ Or at least I thought at that time, not long after that a dragon had come in and ripped me up by hair and drug me to a room with an elder looking dragon. He was polite to me. We had been left alone and we talked. "You are the Princess's apprentice are you not?" he had asked and I nodded. The conversation went on like that for awhile before he offered me a piece of meat. I didn't want to eat it but I was actually afraid of what he would do if I didn't eat it. I remember taking a bite of it and enjoying the taste. After not eating for awhile it was like a blessing from the gods, "What is this?" I remember asking. The elder looked at me and smiled, "Well I'm surprised you don't recognize it since it was you're friend or least it was before we killed him and cooked him."_

~Well there is Chapter 5! I have to admit, I'm very weird. I hope you're al enjoying the story. The next chapter should be around soon and please review! I wanna know what you all think!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: refer to earlier chapters

A/n: Alright here we are on this new chapter and I hope you are enjoying the story so far and I am sorry about the delay in getting the chapters up but here we are so enjoy.

Thank you to all who read, reviewed, followed, favorite this story

Updates every Friday!

Also Happy Birthday to Timefather64!

Chapter 6

It's amazing how you could love something then grow to hate it beyond belief. I used to be the best flyer in the world and now I hated it. But then again maybe I hated it because it mocked me. I used to have no boundaries and now I have so many since my wings were broken beyond repair. They were just lumps of flesh and feathers on my back now that just weighed me down.

It was amazing how much I wanted to be back in the skies but it didn't matter because I mean my wings were useless! Useless and keeping me from the one thing that made me Rainbow Dash! Screaming loudly as I clutched my head in my hands as a panic attack began to stir within me as flashes of Cloudsdale and my friends flew through my mind.

I hurt so much. It hurt that I couldn't have the life I was suppose to have as a Pegasus. It hurt that because of someone else's greed that I lost everything and had to see the looks of disgust and pity that my family and friends gave me before they turned and flew away without me.

And to ass salt to the wound my so called friends that I was suppose to have this amazing unbreakable bond were nowhere to be found. They had disappeared without a word and never cared to come back. So here I was. Alone and left in my own world of panic and disgrace who was too scared to kill herself.

Heaving as the air around me seemed to thicken as I felt my heart beating like a mile a minutes and the unbroken sound of silence.

I hate this.

I hate this so much.

Slowly I reached around and grabbed my knife out of my pocket and brought my other arm down and opened the knife before pressing the metal into the meat of my skin. It bled a deep blood and just runs like a small river and it's beautiful.

a/n: There is all for this one. Please review.


	7. Attention!

Attention Dear Readers:

It's obviously been awhile since I have updated a lot of my stories. It sucks but it is true but hopefully soon I can get to writing again. Right now I'm in the middle of midterms of my sophomore semester of college and so after it's done, I'll hopefully have more time.

But right now I haven't had any time what so ever because one thing after another keeps happening and after this Saturday it's going to be either better or worse because all of us are gathering and forcing ourselves to talk. I don't know why but we are doing it.

I don't know the order I will do them but if you want to place your opinion on which ones you think I should do you are more than welcome to tell me.

So until next weekend my readers.

Oh and by the way I am looking for Betas. I seriously need one. So please someone who could find it in their hearts to help me with looking over my stories I would love you forever and ever. Only thing about being my Beta is that I go all over the place with what I write. It could be Avengers one day, Sherlock Holmes the next and Harry Potter later that day. So if more anyone is up for being my beta, please talk to me.

Dark Cat Queen


End file.
